what we put up with when we're in love
by gamergirl234
Summary: Iruka says some harsh words before Kakashi goes on his mission.. will Kakashi come back to his dolphin? warning: boyxboy Kakairu fic. I do not own Naruto. no character death. chp 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or naruto characters or anything that has something to do with Naruto in the story!

WARNING: Contains yoai (boyxboy) so if you no likie then you no readie. Got it? Good.

Be careful of what you say

" `Ruka, please understand, I wouldn't have taken this mission if I had a choice." Kakashi said with a pleading look in his eyes as he dodged a flying vase being thrown by his beloved dolphin. The vase shattered on the wall behind him leaving a slight dent in the wall. He shuddered at the thought of what might've happened to his head if the vase had hit his head.

"You lie!" Iruka shouted. "Just yesterday you said that you thought that it would be good if we were away from each other for awhile!"

" Well yes I did say that.." Kakashi admitted, then ducked to avoid a couple darts being thrown at his head (in substitute for kunai knives) "But that didn't include going on S-ranked missions!" He hurriedly included as he used the coffee table as a shield. Bam! Bam! Bam! There went Kakashi's beloved Icha Icha series. He would've cried to see his precious smut being tossed around so carelessly had he not been behind the table. "You know what?! I seriously considering of throwing off this marriage!" Iruka screamed at him.

"Iruka please honey be rational" Kakashi pleaded. Another mug was thrown. Then kakashi looked at the clock on the wall and realized that he was late.

"Look 'Ruka I'm late, im going now, but seriously.. please calm down." He dropped the coffee table with a bang and jumped through the window, which was behind him, out into the dark cover of the night sky. He landed outside on the rooftops looked behind him and said "I love you" before running off to his mission.

"Yeah right! Go die!"Iruka shrieked. Kakashi sighed, it seemed that this was happening more and more lately, Iruka was easily ticked off by the tiniest thing. Mostly it was just verbal arguments (with yelling and many tears). This was the first time that Iruka had actually thrown stuff. Kakashi knew that when he got back he was going to have a hard time trying to pacify the chunnin._ Now off I go to the land of rice, hmm.. maybe I'll buy some of their sake _(their sake was very good and very expensive.) _to help with the calming of my angry dolphin. _

"Hound, your late." Said the ANBU to Kakashi as he walked up the path. The one person who would help him on this mission was Anko (Snake).

"gomin asai. Let's just go." Kakashi said sounding terse and with those last words, he took a running from the ground to the trees leaving no time for Anko to ask anything. She followed his lead and soon they were merely blurs flying through the trees.

The next day: Back at home…

_Beep beep beep. _Went the alarm, Iruka slammed his hand down on the thing that dared to interrupt his sleep. He tossed around and put his hand on the opposite side of the bed. _Where is Kakashi? _Iruka wondered. Then it hit him. _Right he went on an S-ranked mission. _Then he remembered the harsh words that he had thrown at him which made him cringed _Kami, I can't believe I actually yelled those words at him._. What he regretted the most about was throwing things at him because he stepped on a shard of glass when he walked into the living room. Painfully, he made his way to the medicine shelf in the bathroom. _Kakashi, dammit where are you? _ _I want you here with me, but I feel selfish for asking that since all I've done so far is hurt you… _Iruka thought to himself as he was wrapping the bandages on his foot. After he was done he sat on a chair and tried to think about what he was going to do for the day but all that was coming to his head were thoughts of his copy-nin. _Where are you 'Kashi? _He asked him- self once again,_ I wish you were here holding me in your arms and telling me everything will be fine. And if I could see you one more time I would take everything that I said back. Everything._

_I need to be more careful of what I say, especially since we may never see the people who are precious to us again.. _

Please review! I know my writing is crud and it could use help. If you review for me I will go, review your stories and try to the best of my ability to help you! Arigato, thank you for reading this! Sayonara!


	2. chapter 2

Notice: has yoai! Meaning boyxboy you don't like then you don't read! Got it? Good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with Naruto in this story!

Yo! First off I would like to thank all of you who took the time to review my story!Secondly, sorry if this is really cruddy, I was writing part of this at 1am. Then my usb port got broken.. so sorry for the delay. And Now without further ado.. my story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the mission….

They had now completed their mission and were on their way back. Anko noted that before they left, he had bought a lot of sake.

When they reached a small stream that seemed peaceful enough they stopped and set up their tents. As they sat down near a small fire, Anko couldn't help but notice that her friend had been acting really depressed lately As it was, Kakashi was downing most of the Sake that he had bought, like it was water. She had a right to be worried, a depressed ninja was not a good thing and she knew that his father commited suicide. She did not want her friend to be following that same path.

"Hey Hound! Does Dolphin never let you drink at home? By the looks at it, it would seem so!" Anko asked jokingly, hoping to lighten the ninja's mood.

"It's nothing!" Kakashi snapped at her. As soon as she mentioned Iruka's name his face became more depressed as he kept replaying the scenario with Iruka over and over again in his head.

"geeze, sorry I asked" Anko replied back raising both hands in a surrendering gesture. "KEEP YOUR NOSE IN YOUR OWN DAMN BUSSINESS!" Kakashi yelled at her he took another swig of his sake (not really paying attention), surprised when none came out.

while reaching for a bottle of sake that was in a bag, which was parked conveniently close to him.

"OK! Kami-sama, just calm down! Man, you're being so fucking difficult!" Anko screamed, more out of surprise at her friend's words than anything, "And give me that!" she added as she snatched the sake out of his hand and grabbed the bag that held more sake in it. She was exasperated at the whole situation and she was dealing with a depressed, angsty Jounin. Who, might I add, was on the brink of killing his only teammate that was on this mission with him. Anko was not about to make said jounin also drunk, having to fend off a drunk ninja who was in a killing mode was not on her to do list.

I think you've had enough sake for tonight." She told him when she saw the hurt puppy dog face

"But I need it!.." Kakashi whined desperately trying to grab the bag back. Anko snatched the bag that was dangerously close to going back into his grasp. He tried to jump for it but he was so drunk that he collapsed on the ground trying to grab it.

" Shit, Hound are you still there?" Anko asked cautiously she wondered if he was dead. She got a snore as her response. She silently started to giggle to herself. _Well I can't leave him out here forever._ So she dragged Kakashi (or rather his body) into his sleeping bag. _Guess he can't hold liquor._

The next day..

Kakashi woke up._ Where am I? Why do I have a massive headache? _

"Hound you up yet?" Anko asked as she stood over him and she saw him stir. "Get you lazy ass up!"

"Geeze, Snake keep it down.." Kakashi whined.

" Well it's your own damn fault for drinking so much the night before! I had to drag your sorry ass in here and if you don't get up right now I will drag you again in your sleeping bag!" Anko retorted, she did not get a lot of sleep since she had to be the watchman. She wanted to move out by 9:00 am. They ended up leaving at 11:30 am.

As they jumped through the trees Kakashi's mind wandered back to Iruka. _Did he really mean what he said? I hope he didn't_ he thought sorrowfully to himself. All of sudden Anko stopped jumping.

"Problem?" Kakashi asked?"

" I sense a possible enemy."

"hai"

They kept on running with their defenses on high. Suddenly five shuriken came from the right aiming at the copy nin. Kakashi jumped aside and stood back to back with Anko. He had his hiaite up and the sharingan was spinning wildly. Anko held up a kunai and licked it slowly.

"Finally some action, this was a pretty boring mission" She said her chakra betraying her bloodlust. Now Kakashi was not a man easily intimidated but the bloodlust was starting to scare him. Not that it showed.

"Blood will be spilled but it won't be mine." A voice spoke with an air of confidence. The nin stepped out from behind a tree. He lunged at him. Kakashi struck him and he went up in smoke.

_Where is the bloody bastard?_ Kakashi wondered.

" Im over here" said a voice behind him. _Shit how'd he get behind me?!_ He heard Anko yell something, and then everything went black.

Ok so that was a really bad cliffhanger… I hope it didn't confuse you guys too much! Thank you for reading! Please review. Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed or subscribed it gives me the strength to keep on writing!

Ok listen up people! This story contains YOAI meaning BOYXBOY, it also means that if you are a homophobe, please keep your comments to yourself. Don't complain. I did warn you (in the earlier chapters as well). For the rest of you who love and live for the KakaxIru paring (I do!) please enjoy! (A/N: I decided to rewrite this chapter since I felt that I messed up with the last one. I think that I made the ending happier than last time.)

" He's WHAT ?!" Iruka yelled at Shizune.

"Iruka, this is a hospital, don't yell!" Sakura said as she walked through the door that led into the room where Kakashi was staying.

"All I'm saying is that he was hit and whoever hit him, put poison on their weapons. At the moment we don't know what the poison is, but we do know that he might die in the next 24 hrs." Shizune said. Now she was starting to get even more nervous than she was before. The angry chunnin was developing a throbbing vain on his forehead, which was getting bigger by the second.

"Actually, make that in about 15 minutes" a grim voice announced. They whirled around and saw a certain blond hokage stepping outside the door way.

"The poison apparently works the fastest when the person has given up the will to live." Tsunade said grimly. "Iruka, he may not last.. go see him."

Iruka stood there shocked, not wanting to believe the words that she told him. Then he nodded his head and went in.

"Kakashi?" He poked his head in the door and saw the scarecrow lying on the bed looking very lifeless. His eyes were glazed over in a sickly way.

Kakashi turned and gazed, not believing his eyes. He

"Ruka? Why are you here?"

"Idiot, I care for you." Iruka said softly. Kakashi bowed his head down and whispered "You get your wish"

"Kashi, look I… I was being… irrational, I completely did not mean any of it!" Iruka said in a burst of energy. Kakashi turned and gazed at him.

"You sounded like you meant it." He said quietly .

"Look Kakashi, I love you. I fucking LOVE you! I would not want you dead, ever!" Iruka said trying desperately to make his scarecrow understand. He ran over to Kakashi's bedside and started to sob.

He hugged Kakashi's neck. "Please, believe me when I say that I love you!"

"Ruka-koi, I do believe you and I still love you too." At those words Iruka looked up at his lover, he was about to speak when Kakashi continued. " Now I can die in peace". With these last words Kakashi closed his eyes. The monitor went from beeping steadily to a continuous whine. Iruka stood still, shocked for a moment then..

"No No, oh no, not my Kashi! Not my Kashi!" He started to have a slight seizure and he began to claw frantically at Kakashi's chest. Tsunade burst into the room with two medics and Sakura. Iruka felt something sting at his neck and the world went black.

He woke up and saw that he was lying in a hospital bed. He saw Kakashi standing over him.

"Ruka-Koi are you ok?"

Iruka looked puzzled as to why Kakashi was there. Tsunade came into the room and explained

" We gave you a tranquilizer in order to move you.. though I must say that we didn't expect you to fall to the floor when we gave it to you. It was a very mild one." Kakakshi snickered at this but stopped immediately when Iruka shot him a glare.

" Ahh.. gomen, 'Ruka-koi. Oh look, I brought sake!" Kakashi said proudly as he pulled a bottle of sake from his uniform.

" Yeah, but he drank like 6 bottles of the 12 he bought during the mission" a voice came from the doorway. Anko ducked under the doorway walked over to where they were." (A/N: yeah I know, if you're in ANBU you don't share mission details, but let's pretend that Iruka is allowed to know).

" Oi! Peanut gallery, Shut it! Iruka-koi she's lying, don't listen to her." Kakashi said giving Iruka his most innocent face. Which of course Iruka could see through in the time it takes a starving Naruto to eat ramen.

" KAKASHI YOU WERE DRINKING DURING A MISSION?!" Iruka looked at Kakashi in a mixture of disbelief and frustration.

"Maa.. I only had a slight hangover"

" Slight, my ass. Oh yeah, the hangover _could not possibly _ bethe reason you were in the hospital" Iruka retorted.

" Oi, Iruka at least he brought sake." Tsunade added as she swiped the sake from Kakashi.

" Hey that's my sake" Kakashi whined.

"No its mine, you bought it for me remember?" Iruka, remined Kakashi poking his forehead.

"People who are in the hospital shouldn't drink."

"Who was the one who got me into the hospital?"

" Technically it was the medics"

"Kakashi..."

" Hey guys, if you can't agree, then it's my sake." Tsunade said. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other then..

"IT'S OUR SAKE!"

Tsunade grinned and handed the bottle over.

"Fine, Iruka I indirectly put you in the hospital. Happy?" Kakashi finally relented. Iruka wasn't fully happy with this semi-acknowledgement of defeat, but he knew that he himself was part of the blame.

"Kakashi?"

"yes ruka?"

" I,..well when you left, I remembered what I did to you, and I was wondering-well do you still liked me enough to marry me?.." Iruka looked down and fidgeted with his fingers.

"nope" Kakashi said. Iruka looked up shell-shocked. He started to stutter words along the lines of I understand, when Kakashi interrupted.

"Ruka, I don't just like you- I _love _you. Like you enough for me to marry you?? What kind of question is that? If I only just liked you- I wouldn't have asked to marry you. Because for me, just liking someone and going through marriage with that person.. Well let's just say I wouldn't be able to keep up with that relationship." Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka. "Aishiteru, Umino Iruka." He whispered into Iruka's ear, gently nibbling at the lobe.

Iruka, broke into a smile of relief. Tsunade, stole the sake, downed it, then returned it to the original place before either of the two realized it was gone. Anko choose this moment to pop the question.

"Hey Kakashi, when you are finished with the game of-" She put up air quotes. " molest the chunnin," "I would like to know when & where this wedding's going to be."

Kakashi stopped, gave anko a 2 second death glare, grunted and went back to his game of "molest the chunnin". Iruka wrestle himself out of his lovers grasp, and gave Anko her answer.

"Well..we haven't really been planning so- nyeeek!, Kakashi!" *whack*

"owww"

"anyhoo, like I was saying, we have no plans, we are very much open to ideas if you have any."

And so thus begins the long stressful wedding plans but that is a chapter for another time.

Ok so yes I have been slacking.. gomen asai 100x times. *bows*. so was it good, bad, horrible, so horrible it makes you wanna gouge out your eyes? Anyhoo.. please leave a review.. I would very much appreciate one .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or naruto characters or anything that has something to do with Naruto in the story!

WARNING: Contains yoai (boyxboy) so if you no likie then you no readie. Got it? Good.

Wedding plans and kisses

Moving on into the wedding planning stage. _This is one of trials, endurance and paitience.. and more paiteince _Iruka thought to himself. Suddenly a pair of arms sneaked around his neck

" Hello Ruka-Ru!" a voice cried out sing-song like. Iruka jumped, startled by this sudden voice and the arms that were pressing him into a hug, he bumped the table which in turn, knocked over the coffee.

"Kakashi- GAH" he suddenly noticed the coffee that was spilled and currently making a pond of coffee on the table, he leaped up, grabbed some towels and started to soak up the mess. He turned his head and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi in turn, just smiled and waved his hand chosing to be oblivious to Iruka's glare. When Iruka felt sufficiently calm he started to speak.

"Kakashi where were you? And why have you not got the wedding cards I have asked you to get?

Iruka was internally fuming, he had not gotten any sleep last night, he was too busy planning this wedding that his need for sleep was ignored, and now the love of his life seemed to have forgotten to get the wedding cards..Iruka in short was far from the cheerful person that he normally was. Iruka was seconds away from throttling Kakashi through the window. Kakashi, being the ninja he is, recognized danger when he sensed it.

"Ah, not quite so Iruka" This was followed up with a grin. He pulled a bag that he had tucked away in his pack.

"I picked them up during a mission, they fit in with the guise of being an ordinary citizen in iwagakure village. "

"I see" Iruka said, disbelieving.

" anyway moving on, whats next on our wedding plan checklist?"

Kakashi took a short glance at the long list on the wall. " ah it would be deciding on who is coming" _that's pretty much the entire village by the looks of it.. _Kakashi took a glance at Iruka, the tan chunnin having a look of pondering on his face.

" the entire village"

Kakashi looked at him encouragingly.

" I think that's a great idea" He knew Iruka 's nerves were stretched, he did not want to see what happened when they broke.

Iruka looked at him for a moment. Kakashi just gulped in apprehension. Then Iruka slowly nodded.

" Its settled then. Kakashi, would you mind you and your ninken delivering the letters?" Kakashi nodded in mute agreement. There was no way Iruka was going to leave the card writing in the hands of the jounin. Skilled ninjas they may be but their handwriting was terrible. Kakashi pulled Iruka into a hug and kissed him lightly on his head. Iruka looked up at Kakashi a little shocked, and then smiled and kissed him back.

"This is going to be one hell of a wedding, isn't it Iruka"

"It sure is, especially since I invited Anko to help pick outfits"

A scream of aunguish was heard throughout Konoha.

Hope you enjoyed, there is more to come. Reviews are greatly appreciated


End file.
